


How Death Feels Like

by notreaaallythatmindfularentI



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, ghost!Jonathan, not really all that spooky an horror-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreaaallythatmindfularentI/pseuds/notreaaallythatmindfularentI
Summary: How does death feel like?Hm.Have you ever wondered that maybe death isn't all like how you think it was?





	1. Chapter 1

How does death feel like?

There are many things out there that says about the many ways to die or ways to be aware that you’re dying. You know, the stuff about white tunnels, the fading light, drowning, car crash, those stuff. It’s even said that dying in your sleep is the worst possible way to die. Like the guy that tested it just woke right up to write in a paper and die right after.

I wonder why the dead can’t do the same and just crawl up the grave and say to the nearest person how it feels to be dead.

Hm.

How does death feel like?

_“Man, it sucks. I ca- I can’t even scare people this way! I’m too good for a spirit, you know. It sucks!”_

“Oh my god, _don’t answer my thoughts_!” I glared at the fucktard spirit that’s been pestering me for three days now. Three. Why is this even happening to me?

_“Well, what am I supposed to do? I-I can’t eat! You’re eating delicious Chinese food and you don’t even offer me any! Mean! You're mean!”_

“Could you just speak your age?” I grumbled, continuing to watch the Paranormal Activity playing on my laptop. They said it was scary and here I am, eating take out and zoning out.

I adjusted my glasses, trying to look at the spirit across my dining table. He has no form, like a solid form. I can hear him, but everytime I try to focus on him, what I can see seems to flicker rapidly. Like he’s reflecting too much light, all he is is colors and white. He sounds young too, not a teenager voice, but it's not deep and he sounds…

I can’t even describe his voice, I’m getting irritated about all this.

 I shut my laptop and cleared the table.

_“Hey, Mini! I-”_

“ _No_.” I said, looking at the spirit dead in the… nevermind. “Do not call me me Mini. Are you one of my audience? No. Do you watch my videos? No. _Do not call me Mini_.”

He laughed. He sounded like a lunatic, too. God, what have I attracted?

_“Okay, okay. Listen. Listen, Craig. I just need some help. Help me, please. Please? Please?”_

“Why would I even help you?” I snorted, about to head upstairs with my laptop in hand. Ofcourse, a colorful, invisible spirit wants help. What's new?

I felt something touched my shoulders and held me back. I stopped, nearly dropping my laptop, in shock.  
It was cold. It was so cold that it _burned_.

_“Listen, please. I just wanna go to heaven. Like- like be at peace. I-I nearly got up there and there's this angel, name’s Bryce, and he said I can’t go up yet. He looks so sad man, and I’m sad too. I wanna go up there. I wanna see Jesus. I don’t want to get stuck here.”_

“Okay.” I muttered. “Tomorrow. We’re gonna deal with this tomorrow.”

I nearly ran up the stairs.

“Stay there.” I called out. “Let me sleep in peace, bitch.”

 

“Okay.” I started, sipping my coffee. I sat down at my spot at my dining table and assumed the spirit’s maybe sitting at the opposite side. I don't really want to look for him or look _at_ him. I will go blind before I even make his form out.

“Tell me what you remember, and mind you, tell some useful informations, else I'm not doing this anymore.”

 _“Uh…”_ His voice came from somewhere on my right, loud enough that I jumped from shock.

 _“Um.. All I remember is names.”_ He paused for a moment.

_“My name, uh… Jonathan..? Dennis. Jonathan Dennis. And my-my sister, Jane. And my brother, my brother. His name’s Luke, Luke Pat.. Pattersome? Pattersole? uh…”_

“Your brother has a real funny name.” I mused. “But why does he have a different last name?”

_“... I don’t know. But he is my brother, I’m sure of that! And he.. he… He works in airport security! Right! I don’t remember the airport though, but he does work there.”_

“Yeah, well, that’s not useful.” I pointed out. “I can’t scavenge all airports looking for a Luke Patterwack. Don’t you remember, maybe your home address? Places we can go, anything?”

_“I-I-I can tell you what my house looks like?”_

My phone vibrated in my pockets. “Wait.” I muttered before I stood up, finished the coffee and placed the cup in the sink before I answered the call.

“Smitty, what’s up?”

“Hey. Out on your morning run?” Smitty said, voice sounding gravely, an after-sleep tone.

“Nope. Not yet.” I said. “We're having a game sometime today?”

“Yeah. Some Uno. Nogla sent a message just now. Did you check Skype?” I can hear him yawn.

“Not yet… Maybe after my run?” I paused. “Hey, Smitty, do you mind doing me favor?”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Jonathan Dennis. Do you mind googling it for me?”

“What.” Smitty chuckled. “You’re too lazy to even google shit yourself?”

“Nope. My schedule is full. I have loads to do today, so google it for me, Smitty.” I joked back.

“Alright. Fine. Who is this Jonathan anyway? Am I about to find a pornstar or what?”

“Nah. The name of the ghost that I’m telling you about, what else?” I thrust the phone away from my ear. “Say hi, Jonathan”

_“HIIIIIII. WHAT’S UUUUP?”_

I put the phone back against my ear and went to get my keys. “Did you hear him?”

“Uh… static?”

“Yeah. That’s him. Listen, I’m gonna go now. Talk to you later, Smitty.”

“Yeah. Sure.”

 

“Mini, is that ghost with you right now?” Smitty asked me, looking very uncomfortable behind the video call. We just finished playing the game, with me pairing up with Anthony in two versus two. Smitty and Nogla ended up winning the majority of the game, though. Little bastards.

I stared at him confused, “No. I don’t think so. He’s not allowed to enter my room.”

“Great. I’ve got something for you.” He said, fiddling in with his computer. “I’m sending it to you right now.”

I opened the link he sent me as he continued talking. “Listen, you might want to be a bit cautious with that ghost. I mean, I’m not even sure it’s him, but it’s a big news and um, just saying, you know. You never know. Don’t wanna offend the ghost, though.”

I read the news article he sent me with eyes open. It is about a Jonathan Dennis, alright. But he’s done some horrific things this guy. It was stated he was on the police hotlist for a while for burglary, and attempted carnappings. Now, though, he was finally arrested. But in this case, it’s for open shooting to tourists and taking an old lady for a hostage. It says he shot the lady before he attempted to escape, for which he failed thankfully. Unfortunately, the lady died upon arrival at the hospital.

I was about to say to Smitty that there’s no way this is the Jonathan Dennis I’m looking for because, _duh_ , he’s dead. At this point, we isn’t supposed to be looking for a news article, more like an _obituary_ would be appropriate.

But then the article continues:

_Dennis was in close relationship with the Youtuber, Luke Patterson. In the pasts, Patterson refused to make any comments about the actions of his stepbrother and claims he had no connection with him anymore. Patterson, again, wrote a post on his Facebook account stating that he would not talk about the current charges against Dennis and “would like to hear none of it. I got no business with him anyway, he isn’t part of my family anymore...”._

The door to my room banged open.

_“Mini! Listen, I-”_

“ _You little shit!”_ I screamed at an empty air. “ _You’re a fucking murderer!_ ”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan, turns out, doesn’t appreciate being called a murderer. He freaked out the moment after I screamed at him and he absolutely screamed back, _“W-What? WHAT? A MURDERER? ME?”_ and babbled some nonsense right after. Smitty also doesn’t appreciate hearing high-pitched static noises directly in his ear (or so he said) and cut the call, leaving me to deal with a hysterical, panicking, screaming- nonsensical- things, ghost.

I managed to shut him up and showed him the article and asked if it was _him_ , (and, mind you, if he _was_ I wouldn’t fucking help him anymore) but he said, _“NO! I’M NOT A KILLER! I-I DON’T EVEN KNOW IF I LOOK LIKE THAT!”,_ and acted like a petulant child right after. I showed him a picture of Luke Patterson, the youtuber, _and_ he said it was _him_ , his brother.

So really, I’m in a bit of crisis for now. Jonathan Dennis is _alive_ , doing terrible things and now, I have a ghost claiming _he’s_ Jonathan Dennis and, I mean, he’s obviously dead, right?

So, what the fuck?

I should probably have Smitty research for me if ghosts can steal identity or something.

 

“Jesus, could you stop sulking? I already said I’m sorry. Like, a thousand times.” I rolled my eyes, turning left in view of a row of two-story houses. I stop my car opposite the side of the house the GPS pointed me to. This, ladies and gentlemen, is the house of Luke Patterson. If the GPS is not fucking with me _and_ Patterson's not giving false information, this should be it. I figured talking with him is the best course of action right now. I just hope he wouldn’t sack me the moment I say my intentions.

Jonathan’s still didn’t talk and I sighed. This spirit’s going to give me a headache, I swear. It’s not enough that he _can_ ride a car, I feel really uncomfortable feeling extra cold behind my back and I’m awake at four in the morning. _Four in the morning_. He was so excited he woke me up this early.

I hear him grumble at the backseat and I decided to just wait it out until the sun’s come up. I opened the windows, cut the engine, leaned back and closed my eyes.

 

I feel a little funny.

I tried changing positions but the space feels very restrictive and it feels… weird somehow. Like something’s intruding within me. I tried scooting a little to the left but it doesn’t go away.

I opened my eyes sleepily, trying to blink myself awake. What was that? It’s really weird. I’m feeling a little… happy? sad? disbelieving?

_Awe_. I’m feeling _Awe_ (and maybe a tad _awe-ful, too_ ), but I’m feeling like I’m about to burst into tears. I cradled my head, feeling very confused.

_“Luke.”_

I jumped awake, hearing a strong tap on the slightly opened window. I blinked, a little taken aback by how bright my surrounding is all of a sudden.

“Hey?”

I looked outside my car window and saw _Luke_ _Patterson,_ with his glorious clean-trimmed beard,  peering at me with a frown.

I panicked, fumbling with the car door and attempting to push it but it didn’t budge. Confused, I tried it again but it still didn’t open. After a moment, I realized that _of course_ the car door was locked and I spent the next seconds bathing in my embarrassment, with Patterson _very obviously_ amused in the sideline.

Luke cleared his throat. “So you wanna, step out or something?”

_No. No thank you. I’d rather stay in the safety of my car in case you decided it’s worth the trouble to mutilate me._

I nodded. I unlocked my car and stepped out carefully. I smoothed out my hair and clothes, trying my best to look like I’m _totally_ ready to have this conversation _and_ totally not nervous. At all.

“So…” Luke started, assessing me. I tried not to fidget. “Are you lost? Got kicked out of the house?”

“Just to be clear, I’m not a teenager. But, just my luck, because I wanted to talk to you.”

His demeanour changed and his expression darkened. “Just so you know, I came here with a good intention, not to get another annoying reporter in my way. I’m saying this and this is final. I don’t fucking care that _he’s_ in jail and my message to that lady’s family is to _have my condolences_. That’s it. Could you all just leave me alone now?”

He’s angry, he made that clear. I feel the tension in the air just get tenser with the silence of each seconds pass. I considered maybe to turn back, but then I think about Jonathan- _The_ ghost Jonathan-and I thought fuck it.

Okay wait, I have one more thought -How can we be so sure that this is what’s necessary to make him go to heaven? I mean, he didn’t even mention _anything_ that he needs to do in order to enter right? Did that angel Bryce said anything? _Anything? Huh, Jonathan?_

No answer.

Okay, back to fuck it.

 

I sighed, speaking as calmly as possible, because Patterson looks like he’s about to punch me right now. “I am not with the news or anything, I swear. I- This is also important. I can’t tell you _why_ I have some questions with Dennis _but_ I can assure you it’s not going public.”

He looked at me, frowning. He's thinking, thinking and then… “You know I’m not an idiot right?” He asked me.

I nodded. He’s not an idiot, I know, but _I’m_ not lying about _anything_ so we should be fucking cool.

Luke snorted and said, “Fine. Come on in.” and turned his back to me, walking back to his house.

I sighed, feeling relieved. I stretched my back and groaned, shaking myself awake.

“Okay, you coming in Jonathan?”

No answer.

“Alright. Let’s go in.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: This isn't finished. It supposed to have multiple chapters and for some reason, Archive rejects that and the rest of my beginning notes. But yeah, this isn't a oneshot and I just decided to just give up the beginning notes altogether.)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for giving this a shot :)  
> Have a good day ya'll!


End file.
